Various games have been developed which involve movement of game pieces along a board. Some of these games involve moving pieces according to specific rules or employ the use of random generators (dice or spinners). Games may progress due to shear chance from the random generator or require complex strategies involving different types of movements from varying pieces. The complexity of the different pieces making different moves may make the game too complex for children.
Other games may involve a central theme and a high degree of interaction among the players. These games may not require the use of strategies related to the movement of game pieces.
A game requiring strategy for the movement of pieces as well as interaction with other players is desired. A game that can have the level of complexity easily reduced so that the game can be enjoyed by children as well as adults is also desirable.